The Next Gilmore Girl
by sistar30
Summary: Taking off from the "day in the life" ending, we see what happens with Rory and her announcement and go down a new path with her in the next year.


Fall-October

Sitting on the gazebo with coffee in their hands, Lorelai can't take her eyes off of Rory's face in disbelief of what she just heard. Lorelai sighed and let out a bewildered laugh showing her shock on her face. "please don't be upset mom" Rory started. Lorelai continued to just shake her head and didn't have any words. Rory continued "mom, I didn't mean for this to happen, I don't know what to do I need your help". Lorelai looked up and in a sarcastic voice said "So who do I have to thank for this Rory? It can't be Paul right, because ya know that would be a miracle since you dated him just to have a cover to not talk about not having a boyfriend. Is it Logan? It's not right? Because he's engaged to Odette and I know that you wouldn't be the other woman right Rory? Right?" Rory stood up and started pacing back and forth with a look of shame on her face.

Lorelai knew immediately and stood up to stop Rory from pacing. She began "Hey kid, stop. Look at me. Is the baby Logan's?" Tears began to fill Rory's eyes and her mouth began to quiver. "yea, it's Logan's." "Oh man, oh boy. Wow. Oh man. Yea, wow! Wow!" Lorelai couldn't stop her odd laugh and remarks. Rory interrupted her flow of snide comments that were being whispered. "Mom I don't think I want to tell him." She paused. "I don't want it to be like how dad was with you and me, and you and Luke I mean it ruined things with you and luke for years! He ruined everything for me years and was in and out so much that of course Luke is more like my dad you know that, you know what damage it does." Rory looked down at her stomach and touched it. Her fingers gliding gently across her still flat belly. "Mom, I need your help, I don't even know if I should stay here or who to tell or not tell." Rory is crying gently on Lorelai's shoulder and her mother strokes her hair like a child. Lorelai speaks up, "Ok mama, here's what were gonna do…"

Winter-January

Coming down the stairs of Luke and Lorelai's house, Rory is in jeans and a loose button down shirt and baggy sweater, looking at her you still might not know she is 4 months along but she carries herself a little more carefully. She looks tired as she heads into the kitchen to make some coffee. She searches for her regular bag but doesn't see it, instead she finds all decaf. "Oh man, mom….you're ruining my life!" Rory whined it out like she was a teenager not like the 32 year old she is. She couldn't believe her mom replaced all the coffee. She sighed "I guess its best for the baby." Luke wearing his usual jeans, flannel and backwards blue cap enters the kitchen "Don't blame your mom, I did it last night, you know, you two need to lay off anyway so it's the perfect excuse now right? Luke smiled at Rory and gave her a wink. "I knew I should've just told you I was getting fat for a little longer" Rory stated and she let out a chuckle.

Luke sighed "yea Ror I knew before you told me anyway, it was just a look you had on your face, just like your mom had when I first met her." Rory looked at Luke in disbelief and confusion. "how? Why didn't you say anything to me when I didn't tell you? I waited 2 months before I even could look you in the eyes to tell you." Luke came closer and sat down next to Rory and put his hand on hers. "There are things that need to be told in their own time and this is a really big thing. I wouldn't expect you to just yell it to everyone.

That's why you haven't told Jess yet right? Because it makes you anxious?" Rory pursed her lips in thought. She wanted to tell Jess the day she found out but somehow felt like he would not be as happy as she was. Her fears outweighed the reality of who she knows Jess really is. Rory didn't even know how to start that conversation. The last time she saw Jess they were drinking at the newspaper and she didn't even know about the baby yet. Rory looked at Luke for a few seconds before saying anything. Glancing up at Luke she said "He's going to be mad Luke and I don't want to make him angry. He's the one person that really gets me besides you and mom but I don't think he'll understand this. He and Logan hate each other and they always have. He's never going to talk to me again" Rory's voice had stayed in a low octave almost like a whisper and she couldn't look Luke in the eyes. Luke grabbed Rory's hand "But you need to tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later from someone or just by chance that he stops by to visit and takes one look at you. I think it would be better if you told him rather than him finding out from any of the busy bodies around town". Rory sighed and slouched down in her chair and you can see her mind spinning and what words she's going to say.

A few days passed and Rory decided that this would be the day, D-day as it were in her mind. Jess was in New York and she knew that she needed to get going in the car now before it got too late and she chickened out. She left off with a massive mug of coffee talking to herself practicing what she wanted to say as she drove off. Her nerves were wrecked and her hands were a little shaky as she gripped the wheel. Rory pulled her hands off one at a time and whipped them on her jeans to get rid of the sweat that was building up. The ride went too fast and she pulled up in front of Jess's store front where he was still showcasing his book. Rory went to take one last drink of caffeinated courage and found that it was empty. She sighed "great". She put her head on her hands that were still gripping the wheel taking deep breaths. Suddenly there was a gentle knock at the car window and Rory jumped and gasped. "hey stranger I saw you pull up" Jess's voice rang through the window and Rory realized that she missed that voice. "Oh hey Jess! Yea, I just got here" Rory giggled nervously and unbuckled as Jess opened up her door. "what are you doing here?" He asked in an inquisitive tone. Rory stepped out of the car carefully as to not get too close to Jess, if her sweater or coat got pushed back at all he would know about the baby immediately. Rory kissed Jess on the cheek "I just wanted to see you" she smiled as she tried to make it sound convincing as they haven't seen each other since September. "how about we get some coffee? Its freezing out here and I'm going through withdraw because of Luke" She suddenly realized that there was no reason she wouldn't be having caffeine and now he was looking at her with an odd glare in his eyes. Jess leaned past her and into her car to get her coat and then shut the door. He placed it over her shoulders and put his hand on her back gently. "Ok coffee sounds great, lets go! There's a great place a few blocks away." Rory kept up with his pace on the way to the shop and she didn't say much, scared that she would say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

They got to the coffee shop, ordered and took up a table in the front corner by the window. Rory knew she needed to speak quickly or she would never do it. "Jess, I needed to talk to you about something. Um…" her voice faded off because she couldn't seem to find any words to tell him. Jess looked at Rory with wonder in his eyes. "What is it Rory? You seem different. Why did you come to town? I haven't seen you for months" "Yea, I know but there is a reason for that and it's just not easy to say out loud." Jess leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "Are you ok? Is it your mom and Luke?" Rory locked eyes with Jess and just let it out "no it's not them, it's me. I'm pregnant and it's Logan's but he's married now to Odette and I'm keeping it." Everything spewed out so fast she didn't even think she said it out loud. But she did because the look on Jess's face, well actually she had never seen it before. Jess let go of Rory's hands. Rory's mind was speeding around thinking of what he was going to say and how mad he was going to be. Seconds went by and they felt like minutes. "Jess, please don't be mad, I know you hate Logan and I'm sure now you hate me but please say something." Rory's voice had become pleading and scared. Jess stood up slowly with is head down "no Jess don't leave, please" Rory stood up to stop him but he didn't turn towards the door but instead took a step closer to Rory. Jess looked at the girl that he had come to know for the last 15 years and saw the face of someone he loves.

Jess took in a deep breath and let out a sigh, took one step closer to close the gap between Rory and leaned in and gave her a hug. Rory was speechless, breathless even and honestly didn't know what to think of the gesture. She put her arms around his waist and could feel his heart dancing in his chest. "How could I ever be mad at you Ror?" Jess began, Still hugging and speaking quietly near her ear. "I'm so proud of you." Rory could feel her face untighten and her fingers grip his shirt tighter as she hugged Jess more and tears started rolling down her face as her mouth broke and she smiled more than she had in months.

Spring- May

Rory was working away at the newspaper, walking back and forth to find articles and research for a new article she was writing. The sun was just beaming through the front main window and shone on her desk to where she had photos of the family. Luke and her mom in the one to the left, her best friend Lane and her family just to the right of that and on the right side of her computer was a sonogram of her baby girl almost ready to make an appearance next month. Rory stared at it for a moment smiling before looking back at her computer screen. Rory couldn't believe her life right now, it was so different than the one she had imagined years ago. She wasn't in New York or London reporting for the biggest paper or going to Yale and Harvard or back to Chilton teaching journalism classes and lectures; but she was in her small town she grew up in heading the town paper, which by the way still smelled musty and still had the bottle of bourbon in the drawer.

It was almost time to end the day, Rory could see some of the stores being locked up and people bustling home to their families or into Doose's market across the street for groceries. Rory saw her mom out the window and waved, Lorelai waved back with her usual large cup of coffee as she headed into Luke's diner, a big smile on her face that was always there now because of Luke.

Rory was almost ready to pack up and go when she heard the bell on the door ding. She looked over to see Jess walk in. "Well hey there stranger" Rory said as he sat across from her at her desk. "Stranger? You just saw me this morning." He smiled "oh yea well you know my vision doesn't get clear until I have my first cup of coffee" she joked. Jess chuckled and smiled brightly. "You almost ready to head out? I was thinking of stopping at Luke's for dinner" He said. Rory snuffed "Don't you ever get tired of eating there? We've been going there for years now." Jess raised his eyebrows and gave Rory a questioning glance. "Eating there gives me a break from your frozen heaven dinner selection that you love so much" he smiled mischievously at her. "Hey!" Rory exclaimed as she tossed her pencil at him. "The baby loves tater tots and pop tarts just as much as I do." They both laughed.

Rory gathered her things and put them in her bag. She grabbed it and stood up and walked to the door opening it to leave, Jess following her. As she closed and locked the door, Jess took her bag and carried it for her. "No more carrying heavy thing anymore." "Well thank you kind sir," Rory said in a British accent as she half bowed as far as her belly would allow. As she stood back up straight Jess grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it and smiled. Rory chuckled and shook he head. "who would've thought we'd be here right now. Rory stated softly. Jess stopped as they got in front of Luke's "I'll always be here for you, you know that, and I'll be here for the baby; she'll be ours." Rory got on her toes and kissed him and they walked hand in hand into Luke's to join Lorelai. As Rory sat next to Jess she knew. This man was the one to change everything. She wouldn't raise her daughter alone like her mom did and Jess wouldn't disappear like her dad always did. She smiled as she thought how different her life would be and how her daughter would have such an amazing man who stepped up to be her father like Luke did for her. Full circle.


End file.
